The present invention generally provides methods and systems for saving references to content items. More specifically, the present invention provides methods and systems for selecting a control presented in conjunction with a content item for saving a reference to the content item over a network to a bookmarking and tagging service provider.
A number of techniques are known to those of skill in the art for saving references to content items. One example is a bookmark control available by most popular web browsers. A user utilizes a web browser to view content items, including content items available over a network, such as the Internet. When the user navigates to a content item to which he or she wishes to save a reference, the user utilizes a bookmark control from the web browser to save a reference to the content item. For example, where a given content item is identified by an address, such as a URL, the browser saves a local reference to the content item that includes the address of the content item. When the user wishes to subsequently view the content item, the user may select the locally saved reference to the content item, causing the browser to retrieve the content item that the address identifies.
There are a number of shortcomings associated with presently known techniques for saving references to content items. One shortcoming is that references to content items are saved locally on a workstation of a given user and are not available to the user when away from the workstation. Similarly, there are currently no mechanisms that allow a user to save a reference to content item that is accessible from a variety of workstations at geographically disparate locations. Also, there are no systems and methods that allow for a user to save a reference to a content item directly from a given content item or browser to a bookmarking and tagging service provider.
Thus systems and methods are needed to allow a given user to remotely save references to content items, the references available to the given user from a plurality of geographically disparate workstations. Systems and methods are further needed that allow the given user to remotely save references to content items from within the browser, or from within a given content item.